


"Are you lost?"

by katychan666



Series: Tentacletober [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Meet, Fluff, M/M, Tentacletober, Under the Sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 12:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec, the little merman, gets lost as a kid, but is saved by a strange looking boy. As a thank you gift, he gives his necklace to Magnus... Their paths cross once more a decade later and....Day 2: Under the sea





	"Are you lost?"

Alec had always been very curious boy for his age, his parents would warn him to not swim too far from their home, but the little merman could not be frightened - his little heart was craving to see the undersea world, so he would sneak out, here and there and swim much further than his overprotective parents allowed him. But what they didn’t know, didn’t really hurt them. That was until one day, little Alec swam out way further than usual and couldn’t find his way back home. He was swimming and swimming, but he couldn’t find his way back and in the end, he sank to the bottom of the sea and just silently cried and felt sorry for himself. He should have listened to his mom and dad and all of this wouldn’t have happened. Now he was going to end up like a shark’s bait and then-

Alec hiccuped and hid his face into his palms. It was a scary world out there, the eight year old was completely terrified and he just wanted to go back home and never leave the safety on his home. ‘’Somebody please help me,’’ was sobbing the little boy and he honestly didn’t think that anyone would come to his side. That was until he saw a pair of golden eyes shining from afar and he started shaking all over, perking up and he wanted to run away, but he was petrified with fear, unable to move and he swallowed thickly. ‘’D-don’t hurt me, m-my dad has a big fork, he’ll-’’

‘’Your dad has a giant fork?’’ asked a voice and then a figure swam out from the shadows. It was another boy, he looked a bit older than Alec and he had… he wasn’t a merman, was he? He looked like a half octopus and Alec shuddered - did his kind eat merpeople? God, he hoped that not. ‘’That is so cool!’’ said the other boy who was excited and Alec started swimming away. ‘’Hey, no, wait, don’t run away! You were just crying right now!’’ pointed out the octopus-boy and quickly caught up to Alec, who was now just in the most terrible mood one could possibly picture.

‘’A-are you going to eat me?’’ asked Alec and the other started giggling.

‘’And why would I do that?’’ he asked and then started swimming around Alec. ‘’Oh, you’re not from around here, are you?’’ he asked and then pointed to his tail. Alec shook his head and then sighed sadly. ‘’Are you lost?’’

‘’Yes,’’ sobbed Alec, breaking in tears again, but then he felt one of the tentacles gently hugging him and he stopped crying, sniffling and he then wiped away his tears. ‘’I wanna go back to mommy and daddy,’’ explained Alec and looked down. ‘’They warned me not to swim too far away from home, but I didn’t listen,’’ sniffled Alec and then pressed his lips together. ‘’Can you help me… what’s your name?’’

‘’I’m Magnus!’’ said the other happily. ‘’And yes, I will help you, um…’’

‘’Alec, I’m Alec!’’ said Alec quickly and then finally calmed down a little bit, because  _ finally _ help came his way and he then sighed sadly. ‘’D-do you know the way back to Alicante?’’ asked Alec softly and Magnus nodded. Oh, yes he’d heard of this land…  _ Alicante.  _ It was where the merpeople lived and he was happily swimming around Alec. ‘’C-can you show me back home?’’ asked Alec and Magnus nodded again.

‘’Yes, I’ll take you back home,’’ said the boy and then grabbed Alec’s hand. The little merman felt his cheeks reddening a little bit, but Magnus didn’t seem to notice it at all as he was quickly swimming into the direction of Alicante. Asmodeus, his father had taught him well about the undersea, he knew where other lands were and luckily, this one wasn’t even that far away. After an hour of swimming, they’ve finally reached the destination and Alec was smiling happily because he could recognise the area. 

‘’This is it, this is my home!’’ said Alec. ‘’Oh, thank you so much!’’ he said happily and Magnus shyly smiled.

‘’Don’t mention it,’’ said Magnus. ‘’Now go to your mom and dad, I guess they’re missing you already by now,’’ said Magnus and Alec nodded, but wouldn’t swim away right away. He wanted to thank this kind stranger properly, so he reached up with his hand and took off his necklace made out of seashells and handed it over to Magnus, whose golden eyes widened and he kept looking at the pretty necklace.

‘’For you,’’ said Alec shyly. ‘’As a thank you gift,’’ he explained and Magnus smiled, putting it on no questions asked. He liked it, it was really sparkly and pretty! And then Alec said his goodbyes and quickly swam back home.

But Alec didn’t really forget about the boy with beautiful eyes, he would always bring him up. Even after the years have passed, Magnus was still on his mind and Alec wondered - where was Magnus? He wanted to see him again, but years and years passed before he finally saw the pretty boy again. In fact, a whole decade went by before Alec was able to see him again. 

It happened on a pretty boring day - Alec was swimming around and was just bored out of his mind. It wasn’t until he passed by a rock, when he saw a young man (half octopus) sitting on the rock and grooming his tentacles. Alec’s heart tightened and he sheepishly swam closer to the man he hoped was Magnus, biting into his lip. Alec wouldn’t have recognised, but when Magnus turned around, he was still wearing the necklace he gave to him on that day they’ve met and Alec’s eyes widened. Magnus seemed as equally surprised, but then he grinned and waggled his eyebrows.

‘’Are you lost, pretty boy?’’ asked Magnus, his voice deep now and Alec just sputtered out some random words, but luckily it didn’t scare Magnus away. In fact, somehow… Alec had been lucky enough to keep Magnus talking to him for hours then… and Alec left happy as he went back home. Luckily, it didn’t pass years that time before they saw each other as they’ve met up right the next day, on that same rock. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanl you for reading ^^  
Leave comment/kudo if it was okay ^^


End file.
